masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Drummond
__FORCETOC__ Appearance I thought I'd stand out more considering I'm from 27 years ago, but everyone here is dressed the same as in '92. It's weird. So I guess I look pretty average. I just hope future-me isn't super well-known for her looks, because the last thing I want is every random person coming at me like "hey aren't you that one bitch we all hate, but really young?". I feel like that'll get annoying real fast. Powers Super strong, invulnerable, and a very good fighter. I used to be able to, like, read people? I don't know how, but I could touch someone and know things about them - things from their past, things about people they know. Made it a lot easier to deal with people than waiting for them to tell me this kind of stuff. But, since I got to this time, it hasn't been working. I dunno if I can still do it in the future, maybe future-me can't either? All I know is I just lost a really nice shortcut. Also, I have a bike. A Kawazaki KZ1000. It's sweet. Background Pre-Big Team Was just minding my own business, hanging out with Chris, when three morons tried to break into our place. Said they were time travelers and that they needed Chris' help. After the little one (Lily) let me read her, I realized they were telling the truth: they came back from the future, an old version of Chris was their team leader or something, and they needed his help finding their way home. Rad. While two of them (Lily and Aman) went with Chris to look for this "Dr. Timeguy", or whatever they were called, the third one (Seth) told me that I'm a villain in the time they're from; a real piece of shit. He asked me what happened to me, as if I'd know, and asked me to be a better person than the one he knew. Knows. Will know? Whatever. So, when a stranger from the future shows up and tells you you'll be an asshole later in life, that sticks with you. Or at least it did with me. So, a couple weeks after the time trio came and went, I paid Timeface a visit and told them to send me to the future. It worked. I met future me. In jail. Post-Big Team Long story short: I live with Mel, I've got a band with Aman and Seth and another one with all the other tough chicks. I go to school (it sucks), Chris is the mayor now which is fucking weird, and I got a vampire cat girlfriend. And there are like 20 more of me running around. Same old Halcyon, I guess. Relationships Family My parents are probably still around, but I don't exactly want them knowing that I am. Friends Chris We go way back. Like way back. We don't talk much now though, since he's like the mayor or whatever. Weird seeing your friends be old. Tay Big sweetheart, my girlfriend, total badass. Seth Same pipsqueak who called me out for being an asshole like 30 years ago. Almost conjoined twins with Aman. Also in the band due to conjoined twin status. Still a goober. Aman Classmate, band-mate (is that a thing?), literally lives like 3 houses away, total goober. Mel Pretty much the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. Atlanta One of my best friends, actually one of the sweetest people I've ever met. She bakes a lot. Her dad sucks. Teammates Mini Some kind of extremely intense child. She's got beef with future-me, but I consider that a positive trait. Seems reasonable enough. I like her. Marlie Apparently she's from my neck of the woods, time-wise. She's in the band, it's cool. Seb Another time guy. Anyone who keeps me from being time-arrested (what the fuck does that even mean?) is good in my books. Verve Worked with her a bunch on the team and haven't met her anywhere else, that's for damn sure. Nope. Don't know shit else about her. Pinocchio What the fuck is this kid ever talking about? Weatherguy He's pretty alright. Can throw a hell of a punch when you tell him to. The lightning is a big plus. Celerity Hey, the future has a new Celerity. Finally someone I fuckin' recognize... sort of. Manaline He's got fuckin' computer magic or something. None of it makes sense to me, but who said it had to? Oh, also a spaceship, 'cause why the hell not? Gwen If I had to have an older sister, I'd want her to be like Gwen. Minus the memory stuff, and the sometimes being possessed by a shadow demon lady, and the parent issues... ok maybe Gwen's just cool and I'll leave it there. Journal Entries A Link To Your Journal Ellen's Journal Additional Scenes Ellen and Tay's Excellent Conversation Reality Bytes Flex Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Ellen and Tay's Bonus Journey The Breakfast Club Playlist Ellen's playlistCategory:B-Verse Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Ellen